Disney La Chaîne
Disney La Chaîne (branded on-air as La chaîne Disney) is a Canadian French language specialty channel owned by Corus Entertainment, and launched on September 1, 2015, replacing Télétoon Rétro. It is a localised version of the U.S. subscription network Disney Channel, broadcasting live-action and animated programming aimed at children in French-speaking regions of Canada. The launch of the network came alongside a licensing deal reached between Disney and Corus, in which it acquired Canadian rights to Disney Channel's programming library, and the announcement of a Canadian version of Disney Channel broadcasting in English that launched concurrently. Previous rightsholder DHX Media never operated any Disney Channel-branded services in English or French, and its only French-language Disney-branded property was a French-language Canadian version of the preschool children's brand Disney Junior. History By virtue of its previous co-ownership with Family Channel, French-language dubs of Disney Channel programs were historically aired by Vrak.TV. Vrak.TV was separated from Family with the acquisition of Astral Media by Bell Media; in an attempt to relieve concerns surrounding Bell's total market share in English-language television following the merger, Bell elected to divest Family Channel and its sister networks to DHX Media, which included Astral's French-language version of Disney Junior. On April 16, 2015, Corus Entertainment announced that it had acquired long-term, Canadian multi-platform rights to Disney Channel's programming library; the cost and duration of the licensing deal were not disclosed. Alongside the licensing deal, Corus announced that it would officially launch a Canadian version of Disney Channel; the service will consist of linear television channels in English and French, along with TV Everywhere and video-on-demand services for digital platforms. The French-language service, La chaîne Disney, launched concurrently with its English-language counterpart on September 1, 2015. It replaced Télétoon Rétro in its previous channel allotments, and operates under the same CRTC license. In 2018, the channel was rebranded to match its English-language counterpart while keeping its logo. Programming La chaîne Disney's programming consists mainly of French-language dubs of existing programs from Disney Channel. Hollywood Channel and Disney Junior programs are also included as part of their respective programming blocks, Disney Junior sur la chaîne Disney and La Chaîne Hollywood. Both blocks also shown programs from Disney Channel and other broadcasters based on their respective themes. Original series from the three channels are labelled in bold. Current programming Main programming *''Andi'' (Andi Mack) *''La bande à Piscou'' (DuckTales) *''Baymax et les Nouveaux Héros'' (Big Hero 6: The Series) *''Camp Kikiwaka'' (Bunk'd) *''Coop et Cami'' (Coop and Cami Ask the World) *''Drôles de colocs'' (Endangered Species) *''Frankie et Paige'' (Bizaardvark) *''Frankie et les ZhuZhu Pets'' (The ZhuZhus) *''Les Green à Big City'' (Big City Greens) *''Hôtel Transylvanie'' (Hotel Transylvania) *''Il pleut des hamburgers'' (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *''Juste pour rire : Les gags Full Ado'' (Just Kidding) *''Marcus Troy'' *''Raven'' (Raven's Home) *''Raiponce'' (Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure) *''Sidney au Max'' (Sydney to the Max) *''Star Butterfly'' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *''Les Trois Amigonautes'' (The Three Amigonauts) Disney Junior programming *''Mickey et ses amis : Top départ !'' (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *''Les Mini Sorcières'' (Little Charmers) *''Le Monde de Bingo et Rolly'' (Puppy Dog Pals) *''Les Muppet Babies'' (Muppet Babies (2018 TV series)) *''Peppa'' (Peppa Pig) *''Les Pyjamasques'' (PJ Masks) *''Vampirina'' *''T.O.T.S.'' Along with the programs above, the channel airs movies as part of the programming block, Disneyrama ''(formerly ''Cinéma la chaîne Disney). Upcoming programming Former programming Main programming *''Agent K.C.'' (K.C. Undercover) *''Austin et Ally'' (Austin and Ally) *''Best Friends Whenever'' *''C'est pas moi !'' (I Didn't Do It) *''Doggyblog'' (Dog with a Blog) *''Elena d'Avalor'' (Elena of Avalor) *''Ma gardienne est un vampire'' (My Babysitter's a Vampire) *''Harley, le cadet de mes soucis'' (Stuck in the Middle) *''L'heure de la terreur'' (The Haunting Hour) *''Jessie'' *''Liv et Maddie'' (Liv and Maddie) *''Le Monde de Riley'' (Girl Meets World) *''Spiez! Nouvelle génération'' (The Amazing Spiez!) *''Splatalot'' *''Stoked'' *''Trois et moi'' (My Life Me) Disney Junior programming *''Les 7N'' (The 7D) *''Benjamin'' (Franklin) *''Boucle d'Or et Petit Ours'' (Goldie and Bear) *''Docteur Lapeluche'' (Doc McStuffins) *''La Garde du Roi lion'' (The Lion Guard) *''Henry Câlimonstre'' (Henry Hugglemonster) *''Jake et les Pirates du Pays imaginaire'' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *''Jane et le dragon'' (Jane and the Dragon) *''Joue avec Jess'' (Guess with Jess) *''La Maison de Mickey'' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *''Miles dans l'espace'' (Miles from Tomorrowland) *''Les Mini-Tuques'' (Snowsnaps) *''Miss Spider'' *''Princesse Sofia'' (Sofia the First) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Shériff Callie au Far West'' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) La Chaîne Hollywood programming *''Avengers Rassemblement'' *''Blagues Squad'' (Walk the Prank) *''Les Bio-Teens'' (Lab Rats) *''Les Bio-Teens: Forces spéciales'' (Lab Rats: Elite Force) *''Colis de la Planète X'' (Packages from Planet X) *''Cornich' et 'Cahuète'' (Pickle and Peanut) *''Les Gardiens de la Galaxie'' (Guardians of the Galaxy) *''Kirby Buckets'' *''Lego Star Wars: Les aventures de Freemaker'' (Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures) *''MECH-X4'' *''Mighty Med'' *''Penn Zero : Héros à Mi-Temps'' (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) *''Robover'' (Future-Worm!) *''Les Souvenirs de Gravity Falls'' (Gravity Falls) *''Spider-Man (1967)'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Wander'' (Wander Over Yonder) Category:Channels Category:Disney Channel Category:Corus Entertainment Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney